Cuo Dian Yuan Yang
Details *'Title:' 错点鸳鸯.戏点鸳鸯 / Cuo Dian Yuan Yang - Xi Dian Yuan Yang *'Also known as:' 剑啸傲龙堡 (Jian Xiao Ao Long Bao) / 刀剑泪 (Dao Jian Lei) *'Genre:' Period drama *'Episodes:' Part one: 25; Part two: 25 *'Broadcast network:' JSTV *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Dec-11 *'Air time:' 21:00 Synopsis Season 1 focuses on Wu Ji and Huan Er's love and how they are unable to not separate from each other. Season two focuses on Wu Hen and Wu Jie and the obstacles they have to overcome to fight for their love. Yang Yi Liu was born in the Su family. Her only wish is to be acknowledged by her father. She grew up being servant. When her sister Su Huan Er was arranged marriage to Shi Wu Ji the head of Ao Long Bao, she refused. In order to keep her sister to find her happiness she thought of a plan to escape. While their fled her father’s soldiers found them and Su Haun Er had slipped off from the cliff. In order to complete the marriage, Su Guang Ping's wife replaces Yang Yi Liu to be Su Huan Er. Huan Er got a bad feeling when Shi Wu Ji agreed to marry to her. He, his two brothers and his sister hated her father with a passion. They thought they can torture her to settle the score. As Huan Er and Wuji began to grow fond of each other can Su Huang Er complete her father’s mission to become the head of Accountants in Ao Long Bao and destroy Wu Ji or does she choose to love Wu Ji and stay by his side? Shi Wu Ji the eldest brother of Ao Long Bao closed his heart for vengeance for his parent's tragic death for 20years. He agreed to marry Su Guang Ping's daughter to torture her. He wants her father to confess of being the one who set fire to the Shi Family. He soon realizes that he is having feelings with her and agrees to marry her full heatedly, but is he willing to forgive Huang Er’s father for the sake of their love? Shi Wu Hen was only a stand-in groom at the wedding, yet he was charmed by the new bride's cheery disposition and unbeatable optimism. This created a problem because she was his brother's wife, not his. So when his brother's long lost betrothed fiancée, Liang Yu Shi, showed up at their door, he stepped in to honor the families' agreement. What he thought was a marriage of obligation turned into a heartbreaking love affair in which he was willing to risk his family's lives to save hers. Shi Wu Jie was the youngest and the most passionate of the three brothers. When he met Qin Qiu Yu, it was love at first sight. His family, however, strongly opposed to their relationship because she was a courtesan unworthy of his station. He, in turn, decided to follow her to end of earth than to leave her. Shi Wu Xia only had eyes for Leng Gang. She didn't care that he was a servant's son. Yet, the difference in their social status was a gulf he was unwilling and unable to cross. She recruited the unconventional Su Huan Er to help change Leng Gang's thinking. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Zhao Li Ying as Su Huan Er / Yang Yi Liu *Qi Ji as Shi Wu Ji *Han Dong as Shi Wu Hen *Zhou Fang as Liang Yu Shi *Guo Dong Dong as Shi Wu Jie *Song Yi as Qin Qiu Yu *Zheng Qian as Shi Wu Xia *Ye Zu Xin as Leng Gang ;Others *Li Jian Yi (李建义) as Su Guang Ping *Wang Lu Yao as Madam Jin / Yang Li Niang *Dai Chun Rong as Madam Su *Yang Zi Mo (杨梓墨) as Ma Xian Mei *Chen Chuang as Zi Juan *Yang Bao Long (杨宝龙) as Leng Zi Yang *Huang Ling (黄龄) as Xiao Qing *Han Yue Qiao (韩月乔) as Ru Niang *Fan Wei (范玮) as Yelu Hao *Li Pan (李盼) as Xiao Yi *Duan Hao Chen (段昊辰) as Mo Bai *Lu Xiao Tong (鹿潇桐) as Yu Niang *Zhuo Fan as Jiang Lin *Ma Wen Long as Murong Fu *Yang Yao Tian as Murong Sheng *Hao Guang (郝光) as Zhu Bing Jin *Yin Ming (尹明) as Adviser Bai *Wang Chen (王琛) as Zi Jun *Sun Lan (孙岚) as Sai Mu Dan *Hao Shan Shan (郝姗姗) as Wang Xiu Qing *Yang Guo Qing (杨国卿) as Xiao Cui Production Credits *'Original writing:' Novel collection Jiao Cuo Shi Guang De Ai Lian (交錯時光的愛戀) and Xi Dian Yuan Yang (戲點鴛鴦) by Xi Juan *'Screenwriters:' Jin Zun (金尊), Ma Shuang Shuang (马双双), Han Xue (韩雪) *'Chief producer:' Liu Yan (刘艳) *'Producers:' He Ji Chang (何继昌), Huan Yue (环玥) *'Chief directors:' Tom Tan (谭锐铭), Kou Zhan Wen *'Assistant director:' Zhou Yi Bin (周义斌) External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:Hunan TV Category:Historical Category:Romance